


Chaotika: Mewt

by ThatsJustRich



Series: Chaotika [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsJustRich/pseuds/ThatsJustRich
Summary: I didn't snap. He bent me. I will kill him before he ever gets the chance to break me. I need no one but her. With her by my side everything can be quiet and calm. Shhhh. Don't say a word. Take comfort in being Mewt.
Series: Chaotika [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918930





	1. Who Is Mewt?

I've always hated disorder, the sound of foul language one directs towards another, the distinct sound a blade makes as it pierces flesh. Despite all this it seems all this chaos is bound to be a part of me. No matter how hard I may try to run from it the sounds of suffering always seem to catch up to me. Well if I can't stop the chaos I'll do the next best thing. You will no longer hear the cry of the child as it loses its parent, you will no longer hear the mournful sob as the husband loses the wife. You will know nothing but the blissful silence that is Mewt. Shhh, don't scream, just listen.


	2. Prologue

"No don't touch her!" Drip. "How could you do this you slut!" Drip. "I never want to see you again. Leave. Now!" Drip. "Its so warm this feeling, this heat, it's so inviting." Thud.

*2 A.M.* "No Mae, not again! Damn it we don't have time for your dramatic shit again tonight!"

*4 A.M.* "No way I'm paying for some fancy-ass doctor, stitches shouldn't be too hard"

*8 A.M.* "Useless girl, why should I even try to be nice to you. You're worthless."

*Present* Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.  _ You're still breathing. Does it sting? It's real. He stitched you. Why? Dammit. Whatever. It's fine. Eventually He will completely stop caring. We'll just try again soon. It's not warm enough now. À mort c'est la vie.  _ I don't want to get out of bed yet but I need to. It's raining outside...Mhmmmm. No sound is more enjoyable than the rain trickling outside this room. I love the sound when then scattered drips turn to thudding drops. It's utterly captivating. It's the sound of the world crying out for me. I hope for the chance to do more than listen.  _ No. Don't hope, hope is merely a tease for the lost and the damned. It will happen. You'll make the world peaceful. Just find a path, find a way to make it quiet. The people out there, they could hear this, I'm sure. But do they deserve the peace? Does the man in chains repent for his sins? As much as the guilty find judgement, that's where it stands. They can't hear it. Make them. Turn off their mute. _


	3. 'Family'

“You look exactly like her, why? Why do you look like her? You remind me so much of her dreaded, ugly, sunken face, you know that? You remind me of the time of when she lied to me. She lied to me about her love for me, and yet she only lied about it through her cum-slitted mouth. She’s a dirty whore that should be dead, that should be dug into the depths of hell and sued to the utmost extent. And yet I thought she left...but she’s still here.”

A gruesome wall of shadow illuminated the warm lighting of the room. It towered over a small figure, cowering in fear in the corner of the sunlit darkness.

“D-Dad? You’re drunk again…”

Smash. Green pieces of glass scattered around the black, carpeted floor. A yelp came from the small silhouette of a girl against the triumphant man glaring daggers in her direction.

“I’m not drunk, sweetie. Sober as I’ll take it. Just let me punch that pretty little face of yours, because you sold your soul to that man instead of me.”

Slap. A red mark on the soft, pale cheek sparked no remorse from the liquor scented human. The girl grabbed her face and shut her eyes, not sparing a look at the father she used to know.

“I will show you how I feel about what you did. Your eyes of deceit, your slurred speech whenever you came home, your stupid, dyed blonde crusty hair everytime you went out only to come back with lip-marks all over your tanned skin.”

Stomp. The man crushed his foot against the hard, wooden floor, making the girl crouch down to her knees and hug them tightly. She buried her rainfall of tears in the inviting embrace of her legs.

“Look at me when I talk, girl. You deserve to be slapped for all of the selfish things you’ve done to me over the years.”

“STOP”

A voice shrieked from the other side of the room. The man raised his piercing gaze in question, only to find a slightly smaller girl holding a spatula in her right hand. 

“That is not mom, dad. Don’t you see? You’re hurting the wrong person! What’s wrong with you?”

The man hesitated for a split second in the deafening silence. He grinned wildly and started to walk towards the new target.

“Oh yeah? Then why do I see two of ya, then? You look promising today, sweetheart. Mind if I take a swing at your face?”   
The girl from the corner shot her head up at her only family member left facing the terrifying stranger in the dim-lit surroundings. Tears strained her face and new, warm ones traced over them, as she ran towards the other girl and shouted.

“NO! DON’T HURT--”

Crimson red liquid splotted her face, as the look of the other girl’s figure practically made her want to scream into the night. The man held a knife at the little girl’s throat, stabbed straight through with the skin wrapped around its steel blade restlessly. His grip of the handle was tight, with his blood vessels almost bursting underneath his pale flesh. The sound of silence enveloped the atmosphere then, and it was the only friend that the girl could ask for in that moment.

Her breath hitched in her throat, with the quiet almost suffocating in her ears. Her knees gave out and let her body hit the floor. She grabbed a fistfull of the carpet, but she couldn’t find the voice to counteract the dreaded event that just took place. Her teeth gritted and bared, and her face was buried in the carpet. She heard the man sigh and whisper to himself, before standing up and walking away from the scene.

After the man left, the girl gathered her inner confidence and took a glance over at the other girl. The knife was still stuck in her skin, with her mouth agape that never let out a wanted scream and her eyes wide open with death penetrating it whole. 

The girl held her close and let her blood touch her ragged clothing. Her fists clenched the other girl’s dress, with her hugging her tightly and wishing that everything would just go back to the way it used to be. The corpse in her arms met nothing in time’s eyes, and neither death’s nor her father’s seemed to take notice of it either. 

She cried for what felt like hours, until the overwhelming thought of the future filled her rotten brain and made her pass out from both exhaustion, the disgusting stench of death, and loss.


	4. Her Lovely Sister

I remember that nightmare as if it were a nice, happy memory. Everyone has memories, correct? Mine are all filled with nightmarish things related to children’s lives. If I were to say that to a mere, innocent being, they would be either traumatized or not give a damn remorse. Couldn’t blame them though; they don’t know what lies in the truth of life.

“Hey Mae? How was your night last night?”

Ava, my dear younger sister, sat in front of me at the small coffee table in our apartment. 

“Same as always. This one was about father again...and you somehow got killed in the process. We were children too.”

Ava almost spit out her coffee and looked up at me.

“Jeezus. And... _ how _ many times have I died in your dreams?”

I smirked and brought up my cup to my lips. “Too many to count.”

She snickered and took another sip at her drink.

“Well, as long as you don’t take those things to heart, things will be at least decent in the long run.”

“Yeah…” I sighed, standing up and walking into the kitchen to put my cup in the sink. I trudged away into my room and shut the door quietly behind me.

I walked into my bathroom and washed my face, grabbing a towel to dry it temporarily and throwing on makeup for the day. Me and Ava would always go out on Sundays for either a nice stroll in the park or a small, movie time get-together. Sure, we would keep secrets from each other, but I always have to have her by my side every once in a while to keep my sanity still in check. 

I breathed in deeply and out the same. Today will be like any other day, just a walk in the park on a beautiful Sunday afternoon. I stashed my belongings in my carrier bag and walked back out to where my sister sat, gazing out at the glass-panelled wall sightseeing the crowded city below.

**Author's Note:**

> Mewt is being written in collaboration with a good friend of mine. Content for her story may be updated a bit differently than everyone elses.


End file.
